


The First Lesson

by for_t2



Series: Teachings of the Royal Handmaidens of Naboo [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Contingency Plans, Drabble, Duty, F/F, Love, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Sieges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Lesson #1: a Royal Handmaiden's duty is to her Queen, but first it is to her planet, no matter the circumstances
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Series: Teachings of the Royal Handmaidens of Naboo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812706
Kudos: 15





	The First Lesson

Their footsteps echoed through the palace halls as they hurried away from Captain Panaka just as quickly as he hurried away from them.

"Would you really be able to do it?"

Sabé didn't want to think about it or hear it or say it or do anything but forget about it.

"I..." Eirtaé's voice shook, unusually close to tears. "I don't think I could."

Naboo was under siege, and every handmaiden had a duty. A duty which they had all tried to forget, a duty of just-in-case, a duty of... But Padmé was far, far more than just duty. "Never."


End file.
